


The Awful Truth

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Discovery, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Romance, Shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ryo really meant to tell Bikky about his and Dee’s relationship, but he might have waited a bit too long…
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: fic_promptly Fills 2017





	The Awful Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Bikky, Horrified,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

“We can’t Dee! What if Bikky comes home early! He doesn’t even know about us yet!”

“Relax, babe, he’s got basketball practice today, right? He won’t be back for a couple of hours at least, that gives us plenty of time, and it’s not like I was suggestin’ we throw all our clothes off and go at it like rabbits right here.”

Ryo’s face heated up at the mere idea of doing anything where someone could walk in on them. 

“I should hope not!”

“I was thinkin’ more in terms of us gettin’ cosy in the bedroom.”

Dee had invited himself over after work, knowing that Bikky would still be at school, and now it appeared that far from just hoping to stay for dinner, he was after Ryo himself as an appetiser.

Dee slid his arms around Ryo’s waist from behind as they stood in the kitchen, nibbling on his neck as one hand drifted lower, unzipping Ryo’s pants and slipping inside, stroking and teasing until Ryo grew hard and started to melt against him.

“C’mon, you don’t need to start makin; dinner yet, it’s way early, and you know how good I can make you feel.”

Ryo hesitated, but Dee squeezed him just so, and his legs turned to jelly as he moaned softly. “Okay, but not here.”

“No argument from me; the bed’s more comfortable anyway.” Dee pulled his hand away, causing Ryo to whimper slightly at the loss, and steered his partner towards the bedroom.

Door closed behind them, Dee had them both naked in a matter of minutes, eager to get to the main event now that he had Ryo ready and willing. He prepared his lover quickly but thoroughly, slicked himself up, and positioned himself at Ryo’s entrance. “Ready?”

“Please,” Ryo gasped, and Dee didn’t keep him waiting any longer, entering him with a single, smooth thrust that had them both groaning with pleasure.

Rushing this was unthinkable, and anyway, they had plenty of time so Dee set a leisurely pace, at least until they reached the point where taking things slowly was no longer an option. 

Afterwards, lying in each other’s arms, catching their breath, Dee grinned lazily. “See? Wasn’t that a better use of our time than whatever chores you had planned? Ya need to let your hair down and live a little. I know there’s stuff needs doin’ but life’s not worth livin’ if ya don’t allow yourself time to have fun.”

“Is that what this was?” Ryo asked, mussed and dazed, but feeling as good as Dee had promised he would.

“You bet! Ya can’t tell me ya didn’t enjoy that.”

Dee was right of course; Ryo couldn’t, so he kept quiet, savoring the afterglow, more relaxed than he had been in days.

For a while they just lay there, too spent to even consider moving, but Dee wasn’t done yet and before very long, the insatiable horndog was rolling over, pinning Ryo to the bed again. He kissed his lover slowly and lingeringly, stoking the fires of passion, lips trailing down Ryo’s neck and from there down his chest, heading south, sending sparks of renewed pleasure along Ryo’s nerve endings.

Struggling to get his brain in gear, Ryo protested, “Dee, this is a bad idea…”

“Still got plenty of time, babe.”

“But what if--?” Ryo didn’t get a chance to finish his question before Dee cut him off.

“He won’t. Even after practice, he still has to get home. We’ve got well over an hour, and this won’t take anywhere near that long.”

As Dee licked the length of Ryo’s shaft, any thought of further protest evaporated from the older man’s head. Dee was just way too good at this, and he knew it.

Half an hour later, completely spent, the two men sprawled together on the bed, the sheet pulled up over them to keep from getting chilled as the sweat dried on their bodies.

“We should get up,” Ryo mumbled. Dee’s body, draped half across him, was pinning him to the mattress, preventing him from following his own advice.

“We will, just five more minutes. My legs don’t work right now,” Dee muttered back.

Ryo laughed softly, running his fingers through Dee’s hair. “Okay, five minutes, but then we really are getting up. We both need to shower before Bikky gets home.”

“Whatever you say, babe.”

That was the last thing either of them were aware of before Ryo’s bedroom door burst open, startling them awake. 

“Ryo, are you…?” Bikky’s excited voice trailed off as he took in the sight that met his eyes; clothes scattered across the floor, the rumpled bed, the two men tangled together beneath the sheet, blinking blearily, woken by his abrupt entrance. An expression of sheer horror spread across his face. “Shit!”

“Bikky, language,” Ryo muttered, then his eyes snapped open. “Oh God! What time is it? You and your ‘five more minutes’, Dee! We fell asleep!” He shoved at Dee, pushing his partner off him as Bikky beat a hasty retreat, slamming the bedroom door behind him.

“That’s the last time he’ll burst in here without knocking,” Dee commented, rolling onto his back and stretching luxuriously, looking like the cat who’d got the cream. 

Determined to wipe the smug expression off his lover’s face, Ryo hit him with a pillow then scrambled from the bed, quickly pulling his clothes on. “You’re not helping, Dee. Didn’t you see the look on his face?”

“What’s the big deal? He was gonna find out eventually.”

“I know that, but not like this!”

“He’s not the first kid to walk in on his parent in bed with someone, and he won’t be the last. At least we weren’t actually doin’ anything.”

“I should never have let you talk me into… doing that. Not in the middle of the day!” Ryo snapped, guilt and embarrassment fighting for supremacy.

“If I left it up to you, we’d never do it. I have needs, and whether you want to admit it or not, so do you.”

“We’re not talking about me.”

Sighing, Dee sat up and reached for his clothes. “You want me to leave?”

“What? No! What sort of message would that send to Bikky? That you got what you wanted and now you have someplace else to be? You got us into this mess; we’re in it together.”

“Yeah, we are, and for keeps.” Fastening his pants, Dee reached for Ryo, pulling him into his arms. “So, calm down, take a few deep breaths, then we’ll go out there together and talk to the kid. With a bit of luck, he won’t decide to beat the crap outta me for corruptin’ you.”

Leaning against Dee, Ryo shook his head. “Don’t count on it.”

“You’ll protect me though, right?”

“We’ll see. Get dressed.”

“Whatever you say.” Dee kissed him briefly and let him go, reaching down to pick his shirt up off the floor and put in on.

When they left the bedroom a few minutes later, Bikky was sitting silently on the sofa, staring at the floor. Ryo went over and sat beside him, while Dee hung back. As Bikky’s foster father, it was Ryo’s place to comfort the boy, if Bikky would even let him.

“I’m sorry, Biks, you weren’t supposed to find out like that. I was going to tell you, I was just waiting for the right moment. Guess I waited a bit too long.”

“I thought you had more sense,” Bikky accused him. “After all the times I rescued you from that perv and now you just give in and let him have his way with you?”

Ryo shook his head. “It’s not like that, Biks. I love Dee, I think I always have, it just took me a while to admit it to myself.”

Bikky slumped. Ryo loved Dee? It wasn’t just sex? That was something he could have done without hearing. That meant he’d never be rid of the perv! Dee had finally won. “How long has this been goin’ on?”

“A couple of months, since you were away at basketball camp.”

That was way longer than Bikky had expected; he’d figured a week, maybe two at most. 

“So what happens now?”

“What d’you mean? Dee and I being together doesn’t really change anything.”

“Doesn’t it?”

“Course not,” Dee cut in, ambling over to perch on the arm of the sofa behind Ryo. “I’m always hangin’ around here anyway, aren’t I? Just because we’re sleepin’ together now won’t make that much of a difference. I might sleep over a bit more often, but that’s about all.”

“I’m a kid! I didn’t near to hear that!” Covering his ears, Bikky glared at Dee, an expression of mingled horror and disgust on his face. “You’re both perverts!” He turned to Ryo. “I’m going to my room, I’ve got homework. Call me when dinner’s ready.” With that, he jumped up, grabbed his book bag, marched past Dee into his room, and slammed the door behind him.

Ryo’s shoulders drooped. “That went well,” he sighed gloomily.

Dee snaked an arm around him and kissed the top of his head. “He’ll get over it. Give him a few days and everything’s gonna be back to normal, you’ll see.”

“I hope you’re right. Bikky’s been though so much in his life, I don’t want to make things worse for him.”

“You’re not. You’ve given him a good home, and you’re a great dad. No kid wants to know their parents have sex, it’s one of those uncomfortable truths we all have to deal with.”

“Not you though,” Ryo said. “Your mother’s a nun.”

“Yes, me too. I caught Jess with women a couple times.”

“Really?”

“Yep! Don’t know which of us was more embarrassed. Look on the bright side; Bikky didn’t storm out of the house or refuse to speak to ya. That’s a good sign. He even still wants dinner, so I’d say things are gonna be just fine. Come on, better freshen up and fix somethin’ to eat.”

“I would’ve had dinner ready by now if you hadn’t distracted me earlier,” Ryo grumbled, but there was no heat to his words.

“Tell you what, why don’t we just order pizza? Might go down well with Bikky as a peace offering. I’ll even pay.”

Ryo smiled faintly. “I think it’ll take more than pizza before he forgives us, but I suppose it’s a start. Okay, why don’t I order while you shower?”

“Sure.” Before Ryo could make a move towards the phone, Dee stopped him, pulling him into a warm hug. “I know it might not seem that way right now, but it really is gonna be okay.”

“Promise?”

“Have I ever lied to ya?”

“Would I know if you had?”

“Fair point. For the record, I haven’t. Whether you choose to believe me or not is up to you.”

Looking into Dee’s eyes, Ryo nodded. “I do believe you.” He kissed his lover. “Go shower, and don’t take too long. I need to get cleaned up too.”

“Sure thing, babe.”

Peeping through a tiny gap in his bedroom door, Bikky watched the two men. As much as he hated to admit it, Dee obviously cared about Ryo a lot. He might not have wanted the two to get together, but they had, so as long as Dee treated Ryo right, he supposed he’d have to accept their relationship. 

But if Dee ever put a foot wrong, he wasn’t going to know what hit him.

The End


End file.
